His Favorite Christmas Story
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: It was December 24 about a quarter to 11 when his finally got the courage to ask her to dance. when he left, he never caught her name. So as he traveled the world, he told the locals he meant about the girl with no name. when he settled down and bought a home, he would gather all the children before dark on the 24 and tell them his story. READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so should I continue? Or should I delete the fluff out of it? This is the christmas story and if i should continue, i will write teh Zombie appocalypse story after.

* * *

He set his glass of water down and spun around on the bar stool, leaning back on the top of the counter. He closed his eyes and laughed as he watched the people dancing out on the dance floor. The door to the small restraunt opened as people entered and exited letting the cold winter wind blow across the top of the counter he was leaning on. Turning his head towards the door, he turned back around and rested his forearms on the counter.

Winter was his favorite time to travel. It gave the world a sense of adventure and just made it more fun for him. Sure it was cold, but that was the best part of traveling. Surviving, his father always called it. But that was a couple years ago when they went their separate ways. Now it was his turn to travel the world and make his own way in life. Now, at age 21 he was a free man, he could probably get any girl he wanted. But being tied down to a girl meant being tied down in the same place for the rest of your life. He didn't want that.

Kid, the waiter manning the counter, slid another glass of water down towards him and caught it in his hand that was resting on the counter.

"So… have any plans for the holiday's sir?" He asked as he cleaning a glass in his hand.

"Nah. Just passing through." He shook his head and took a drink of the water, "I'm Soul by the way."

"Kid. Where ya headed?" Soul shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. Traveling place to place." Kid set the empty glass down and rested his elbow on the counter in front of Soul.

"Must be nice, to travel somewhere every year." That made Soul chuckle lightly.

"I don't have a home. I'm like a traveling… uh man. I just- go place to place all the time." Soul fiddled with his thumbs as he held the glass of water. Kid stood back upright and nodded. Soul looked back over his shoulder and smiled. Kid tilted his head to the side and tried to look in the direction Soul was looking.

"Do you know her?" Soul turned around and gave Kid a confused look, "That girl." Kid bobbed his head in her direction across the room. Soul grinned and looked down at his cup, shaking his head.

"No. I don't know her."

"You should go talk to her. She's here every night with her friends. I don't know her name, but she's really nice." Kid said and walked off to help some other costumers waiting at the counter. Soul took a breath in and turned back around to watch the girl across the room. She was wearing a green plaid skirt and a white button up shirt with some black snow boots.

She turned her head and for a second Souls red eyes met green and he quickly looked away. He was _really_ debating on whether or not he should go talk to her. But as usual, his little argument threw in how he could fall in love with her later and be stuck here. Furring his eye brows, he sighed and stood up and straightened his tan jacket. Letting his bangs of his hair fall over his eyes as he made his way through the crowd to the other side of the restraunt. When he made it over to her he cleared his throat and got her attention.

She glanced over to him and set her cup down on her table. He smirked slightly and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he stuck his thumb out towards the dance floor and asked her, trying not to let his voice tremble.

"That depends. Are you a stranger?" Soul shrugged and held his hand out to her. She causiously took it and Soul led her to the dance floor.

* * *

A/N Leave your answers if i should continue it in the reveiws!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N just to remind you guys, this is a short story, so it'll have like, one or two more chapters left. tell me what you think in the reveiws!

* * *

_She turned her head and for a second Souls red eyes met green and he quickly looked away. He was __**really **__debating on whether or not he should go talk to her. But as usual, his little argument threw in how he could fall in love with her later and be stuck here. Furring his eye brows, he sighed and stood up and straightened his tan jacket. Letting his bangs of his hair fall over his eyes as he made his way through the crowd to the other side of the restraunt. When he made it over to her he cleared his throat and got her attention. _

_She glanced over to him and set her cup down on her table. He smirked slightly and stuck his hands in his pockets. _

_"Do you want to dance with me?" he stuck his thumb out towards the dance floor and asked her, trying not to let his voice tremble._

_"That depends. Are you a stranger?" Soul shrugged and held his hand out to her. She cautiously took it and Soul led her to the dance floor._

Soul led her across the floor to the center and grabbed her other hand in his, "I can't dance…," she mumbled, barely auditable between the music and the conversations around them. Soul stifled a chuckled and ducked his head so he was looking at their shoes. He shook his head and looked back up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Its not that hard." He said as he slowly pulled her closer. The girl closed her eyes and brought her hand up, resting it on his shoulder, "Just move with the music." Soul whispered in her ear. He stepped to the side slightly and she moved with him. Soul and the girl danced for a while before he had to leave. (A/N sorry, I suck at dance scenes… L). Soul lead her back to her table.

"I… have to leave," he said as he checked his watch. 12:00 AM. They said their goodbyes and before Soul knew it, he was leaving the small diner with his bag in his hands. He waved bye to Kid, the waiter, and walked out the door. As he walked down the sidewalk, Soul looked through the window at the girl he danced with and smiled. She was really pretty and he really wanted to stay, but he had to leave before it got too late. Now that he thought about it, he never even caught the girl's name. What a shame it was to not even know a pretty girls name that he just danced with.

**Three years later**

Soul stepped into a small diner in a small town in Georgia. He'd been traveling around a lot making many friends along his journy. It was Christmas day of 1989. He sat down and picked up the menu sitting on the table. A young waitress walked up to the table with her notepad in hand and gave him a warm, friendly smile.

"Merry Christmas. What can I get you?" he looked up at her and smiled back at her.

"Just a moment more. Thank you." The young women turned and walked back to the counter, and another younger waitress came out. This young lady was vibrant; she had a lovely shade of red hair, and had shining green eyes, that reminded Soul of the beautiful blonde from 3 years ago. You could tell her it was her favorite day of the year, just by the way she smiled at everyone. The young lady walked toward Soul with a smile.

"Mind if I sit with you sir?" Soul shook his head and smiled.

"Ah, I don't mind at all. I like meeting new people." The young lady sat down politely, a huge smile upon her face.

"My names Lilly. You don't look like you're from around here. Where ya from?" Soul smiled and set the menu down

"I'm from Nevada." The young woman's eyes light up even more than they were already.

"Really? You're a long ways from home. What's your name?" She leaned in closer to him across the table and questioned.

"Soul." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"That's a cool name. So, Soul, do you have anything planned this Christmas?" she rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Not really, no."

"Me either. So I volunteered to work today. You look like you've been through a lot from your travels. You have some stories I can hear?" he cocked his head to one side and gave her a weird look, "Oh, don't worry, I'm on break right now." He laughed and thought for a moment.

"Ah well, let's see… would you like to hear my favorite Christmas story?"

"Sure that one sounds interesting." Lilly bounced up and down in her seat as he started.

"This story is about a girl with no name." Soul said pausing to watch the girl's joyful expression, but then continued "I met her up in Delaware in 1987; She was blond and she had these amazing green eyes." he paused once more as he pictured her in his mind. "It was December 24th at a quarter till eleven when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance. We danced for what seemed to be forever, but you know, I had to leave soon after." Lilly smiled bigger than before, as the other young waitress who'd been listening walked up and said "Sir if you don't mind me asking was that a true story?"

"Oh I don't mind at all, and yes it is a true story. I fell in love with the girl with no name 2 years ago." Soul said smiling at the few others in the diner listening in.

"Wow that's amazing and you haven't seen her since then?" Lilly asked bouncing in her seat.

"Unfortunately not, but it's better to love and lose then not at all." Soul said with a lopsided grin.

"That's amazing, but we're keeping you from your dinner. Are you ready to order Sir?" the waitress asked.

"Well everything sounds so good why don't you choose for me." He said to the two women.

"Oh of course sir we'll bring you the Christmas dinner; turkey, ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a hot roll. Oh and a piece of homemade pecan pie." Lilly said writing as the other wrote it down .

"That sounds great; oh and please do you have hot chocolate?"

"Oh yes of course," the waitress said walking away leaving Lilly and Soul alone at the table.

"Well thank you so much for the story, but I must be getting back to work." She said with a frown on her face as she slipped out of the booth.

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all, you have a merry Christmas." Soul waved bye to the young waitress.

"You too and I hope you find the girl with no name." Lilly said walking away leaving Soul alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After the day in the diner the years passed quickly for Soul. He was always on the road, he'd go home every once in a while, but never stayed in any one place for very long. One thing that never changed was the telling of his Christmas dance partner, he'd tell to any who would listen every Christmas. This earned him the name the Christmas story telling traveling man. Soul never minded telling his story, and he'd never show any sadness over not meeting her since. Soul just kept smiling on how everyone seemed to envy his story.

By 1995 Soul had settled down into a small town in Delaware. He was all by himself, except for the neighbor hood kids, who liked to hear him tell stories about his life on the road. They'd just gather at his house almost every day, to hear another story about his life. Their favorite story of all was about the girl with no name. Every year on Christmas Eve they'd show up before dark and gather around, to hear their favorite Christmas story that they knew by heart.

Soul would have all kinds of treats; hot chocolate, cookies, candies and more. The kids could quote the story word for word if you asked them to, because Soul always told the story exactly the same. Soul would smile at the children as they'd push closer to hear.

" I met her up in Delaware in 1987; She was blond and she had these amazing green eyes." he paused once more as he pictured her in his mind as always. "It was December 24th at a quarter till eleven when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance. We danced for what seemed to be forever, but I had to leave soon after. "The little girls would always giggle and say "I wish something like that will happen to me." The boys would just grin and push each other around.

It was December 25, 2001 and Soul lay in a hospital bed. He'd been sick for awhile, and there wasn't anything the doctors could do for him. Soul didn't have anyone left, the kids he'd told stories to had all grown up and moved on. Only one person was there the night he went home to Jesus. A little old nurse, who sat holding his hand, Soul watched as the nurse smiled at him, and made his mind go back to that night in 1937 with the girl with no name. He looked at her his eyes sparkling and said "Mama could you shed a little holiday cheer?" Soul wanted for the first time since he was a child to listen to a Christmas story instead of telling one.

The little old nurse smiled sweetly and said "I met him up in Delaware in 1937. Though I never caught his name though he was a traveling man. It was December 24th at a quarter till eleven, I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance." As she spoke Soul let tears slip from his eyes. He smiled really big and squeezed her hand and said, "My name is Soul, and I would like to tell you my favorite Christmas story. What may I ask is your name?"

"Oh my name is Maka, but please don't speak. Yon only have so little time left and I wouldn't want you to waste your breath on me." Maka said smiling sadly, but Soul shock his head and said "Please just listen to my Christmas story, because you're worth wasting a breath."

"Well if that's what you want, then I'll listen."

"Thank you," Soul says pausing to wheeze in some more air and began, " I met her up in Delaware in 1987; she was blond and she had these amazing green eyes." he paused once more as he pictured her in his mind. "It was December 24th at a quarter till eleven when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance. It was called the girl with no name." Maka smiled at him with tears running down her wrinkled face.

She squeezed his hand and asked "What's it called now?"

"Ah a girl named Maka." Soul wheezed out, coughing a few times.

The rest of that day up till a quarter till eleven they'd talked about all they'd done. Then at that moment at a quarter till eleven Maka leaned forward kissing Soul softly on the lips, then on the forehead as he slipped away, on his way to heaven to wait for Maka to arrive.

* * *

A/N well... this makes me sad guys... now... REVEIW THE CRUD OUT WITH YOUR THUGHTS AND WHILE YOU DO THAT... IMA GO WRITE A BADASS ZOMBIE-SOUL EATER STORY!


End file.
